


Rise of the Dragon Queen and King

by AtomicKitten30



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Dragons, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicKitten30/pseuds/AtomicKitten30
Summary: Jon and Daenerys arrive at Winterfell hoping to married only to find out the truth about who Jon really is. They decide to still get married and work together as husband and wife to save their kingdom from the Night King and Cersei along with their allies and family.





	Rise of the Dragon Queen and King

**Author's Note:**

> This will be mostly show based even though the eye colors Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen, and Tyrion Lannister will be based on the books.

Daenerys woke up smiling realizing that her head was still resting on Jon’s bare chest. She had heard of the new King in the North who had overthrown the evil Boltons. When she met him she found him to be a very stubborn man who didn’t waste his time with flattery. At first she found it very frustrating, but she quickly found it to be a very admirable quality. It also made her realize that when he complimented her, he really meant it.

She also had to admire the conviction he had in his quest to protect the living from the Night King and his army of the dead. At first she didn’t believe it. Even when she was shown some paintings in a cave, she didn’t know if she could believe in a Night King and an army of the dead who wanted take over everything and force the living to join his army.

It took actually seeing the Night King along with the army of the dead and losing one of her dragons to make her finally believe. She then decided to help Jon fight against the Night King even before he made a vow of loyalty. But there was something she never counted on and it was falling in love with Jon. She didn’t know how Jon felt about felt about her until he came to her cabin that night.

Once inside the cabin Jon admitted that he had fallen in love with her too. She had smiled at the young man and kissed him passionately on the lips before telling him that she loved him as well. Jon held her hands and told her that they should get married not long after they arrived at Winterfell. He felt that it would work as a way to strengthen their alliance and it helped that they were both very much in love. Daenerys didn’t take much thought to answer with a yes. She knew that this was a risky choice, but if done right she could strengthen her alliance with the North. Unlike her short lived betrothal with Hizdhar zo Loraq which was only made to pacify Meereen, she chose this man because she also loved him. Jon also wisely brought up the fact that if Daenerys came to Winterfell as his future bride, the North would be more open to him bending the knee.

After she agreed to this proposal, they made love to each other as a celebration for their betrothal. It had been a long time since a man had pleased her like this. When their eyes met she could tell how much he loved her because of how he looked at her. She was happy to be proven wrong about the belief that she could never fall in love after she lost Khal Drogo.

She now placed a soft kiss on one of the many scars on his chest which made him slowly wake up. “Forgive me for waking you up,” said Daenerys.

“There is nothing to forgive, it is nice to wake up to you. Besides we should start to get ready because we should be arriving at White Harbor soon,” said Jon before he softly kissed her on the lips. As if saying their arrival was happening soon had summoned her, Daenerys heard heard who was most likely Missandei knock on the door. She quickly covered herself with one of the sheets before she ran over to the door and was proven right when she saw Missandei standing there.

Missandei said nothing about Jon laying in Daenerys’s bed before she walked into the room to help Daenerys get dressed. Daenerys chose the white outfit she wore north of the Wall because she was told by Jon that the North could get quite cold too. After she got dressed she sat down so her hair could be braided. Since she saw herself as the new Khaleesi of the unified Dothraki tribes, she decided that she would wear her hair up in some sort of braided style now.

“Jon, I would like to learn more about your sisters and brother since this will be very important for me to know,” said Daenerys while Jon sat up and started to get dressed. Daenerys smiled when Missandei gave her a knowing smile since she most likely starting to put together why Daenerys had brought this up.

“Sansa is a young woman who usually likes things like lemon cakes, sewing, and the old romances, but she is very intelligent and has a shrewd mind that has helped me in many situations. I haven’t seen Arya and Bran ever since I left Winterfell so I could join the Night’s Watch, so my description of them will be of what they were like when I last saw them, they may have become completely different people now.

“Arya was a very outspoken girl and she preferred spending her time in the training yard hoping to learn to learn archery and how to use a sword over most pass times girls her age enjoyed. I was always close to her because I felt like she had the right to learn whatever she enjoyed. Bran was quiet and usually preferred more scholarly pursuits. He struggled to learn most forms of combat, but he would put as much effort as he could into it because he wanted to bring honor to House Stark. Sadly he lost the ability to walk because an injury I was told was caused by Jaime Lannister because he found out that he was having an affair with his twin sister, Queen Cersei. But Sansa also told me that he had traveled North of the Wall and became something called the Three Eyed Raven. I am very happy I will be reunited with them soon since I have already lost so much,” said Jon.

“They all sound very wonderful,” said Daenerys softly. Daenerys hated to admit it, but she felt a small twinge of jealousy because Jon seemed to have such wonderful siblings while all she had was her abusive older brother, Viserys.

As if he could tell that she was upset, Jon walked over to Daenerys and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Soon they will be your brother and sisters through marriage,” said Jon which actually made her feel better. Daenerys looked in the mirror so she could see Jon’s reflection and felt confused. Jon has grey eyes, it almost looked like there were flecks of violet in his eyes.

“Are you alright, you look very concerned and confused right now,” said Jon.

“I am alright, I am just worried may make a bad first impression with the people of the North,” said Daenerys. She wasn’t lying since she was actually worried about how the North would view Jon bending the knee to her since it made them part of Westeros again when she conquered the it after she helped them fight the Night King. They would probably see me as some sort of conquerer who will end up being a tyrant trying to force the North to rejoin Westeros, thought Daenerys.

“Trust me, when they get to know you, they will love you especially my family,” said Jon before he kissed her cheek. Daenerys hopes that reassurances about the North are correct.

* * *

At Winterfell Sansa was frantically preparing for the return of Jon and his new allies. She was quite sure that Daenerys would be expecting a feast and a grand welcome when she arrived at Winterfell since she declared herself the rightful ruler of Westeros and many of her actions had made her some sort of legend in the eyes of many people. I hope that giving up Northern Independence is worth it, thought Sansa. She could understand his reasons for bending the knee because to Jon the most important thing right now was defeating the Night King. She also knew that he was never all that interested in being King in the North either and only took up the title because at the time it was only him or Cersei as choices to rule the North. But the other lords didn’t see it that way.

Ever since it was revealed that Jon openly declared his loyalty to Daenerys, Sansa had to reassure the Northern Lords that Daenerys here to protect them, not burn her enemies unless she felt like she had a reason to. In other words, she had to convince them that Daenerys wasn’t like her father even though Sansa never met the woman. Though if the stories about Daenerys were true then she was using her powers to mostly end slavery in cities that practiced and most of Westeros believed was a barbaric practice that should be destroyed.

Thinking about Daenerys’s actions ever since she arrived in Westeros made her realize that she would have to tell Sam about the death of Sam’s father and younger brother at the orders of Daenerys. She felt that if Sam didn’t know then he had a right to know about it before Jon arrived with Daenerys. She then started to make her way towards the living quarters that Sam shared with Gilly and the child also named Sam.

As and got closer to the living quarters she heard Arya talking to a very nervous sounding Sam. Sansa quickly strode to the door and pulled it open to find Arya pointing dagger at Sam who was trying to calm her down while Gilly was comforting the child called Sam too.

“Arya, I thought that you were over acting like this,” said Sansa knowing that Arya was never going to really harm Jon’s closest friend.

“I wasn’t going to harm him, I was just hoping to know why Bran has been acting stranger than usual ever since Sam arrived,” said Arya as she put her dagger back on her belt. Sansa had to admit that ever since Sam started to live in Winterfell something about his private meeting with Sam must have done something to him. Bran was now usually locked in his living quarters unless Sansa had someone bring him down for meals. Also Bran would sometimes mutter “He has to know,” over and over again. What Bran was doing now frightened her, but what she had to was more important.

“Sam, I wanted to let you know Jon is coming here with Daenerys as his ally since he thought that it would be a good idea to bend the knee,” said Sansa. She still personally saw no problem with Jon’s actions since Northern Independence was meaningless when their own possible doom could soon be marching upon them. But this wasn’t the first time she had to reassure someone about the alliance and had to constantly tell them that Daenerys wasn’t coming to kill all of them and she wasn’t some sort of mad woman. She even promised to make a good for Lyanna Mormont is she supported Jon since she was able to convince others to follow her in spite of her young age.

“That should be a good thing especially if has those dragons, but why should it concern me,” asked Sam.

“Daenerys recently fought against soldiers led by Jaime Lannister and your father. With the Dothraki and one of her dragons, Daenerys easily won the battle. She gave the soldiers that she had taken prisoner the option to fight for her or die. Your father and younger brother refused to fight for her. So as a response, she had them quickly executed through dragon fire. I can at least say that witnesses say that their death was very quick,” said Sansa.

“Good, Sam’s father was a terrible man that hurt him and his brother never tried to stop it. I just wish that they suffered more,” said Gilly with conviction in her voice that surprised bothSansa and Arya.

“Is it true that you were abused by your father and your brother was indifferent to the abuse,” asked Arya.

“Yes, is it wrong that I feel nothing at the deaths of my father and Dickon. I mainly worry about how it will effect my mother and sister,” said Sam who genuinely felt guilt over the way he felt over this.

“There is nothing wrong with you not being indifferent to the demise of your abusers. Not that long ago I had the man who raped and abused me fed to his hounds and I still believe that I did the right thing,” said Sansa.

“That is wonderful that we don’t have to worry about a future conflict with Daenerys, but I still want to know why Bran is acting stranger than usual,” said Arya.

“Why do you feel like Sam is to blame for this, it could just be a coincidence that your brother started to act strangely at the same time as our arrival, he is the Three Eyed Raven and even Free Folk stories know that they can be odd,” said Gilly.

“No, they have a right to know, he is their brother and they are worried about him. I was training to become a Maester and at one point I had to copy the many journals of High Septon Maynard. While copying the many bowel movements that Maynard took a day, Gilly found out that Maynard had annulled Rhaegar Targaryen’s marriage to Elia Martel,” said Sam.

“Why would their marriage be annulled,” asked Arya. Sansa wanted to know why this information was relevant too.

“It was so he could marry your aunt Lyanna. They had a son named Argon Targaryen right before Lyanna died. One of the few people who knew about this was your father because Bran found out that he was there when Lyanna died when he used his Three Eyed Raven powers. Because knew that Robert would kill a legitimate child of Rhaegar especially one that proved that Lyanna didn’t love him, he pretended that Aegon was his bastard son and gave him the name of Jon Snow,” said Sam.

“This can’t be real, Jon is not the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, he is not the true heir to the Iron Throne,” said Sansa. She wanted to believe that this was impossible, but she had the feeling that this revelation was the truth.

“Bran was able to go back into the past and see that all this is true. I even brought the documents that are able to prove that it is true,” said Sam.

“We have to worry about his Daenerys will react to this. She spent years building up an army to regain the Iron Throne so she could be the sole ruler of Westeros. But finding out that the throne belongs to another is not going to sit very well with her,” said Arya. Knowing this Sansa started to worry about the man she still saw as one of her brothers. Please don’t let Daenerys be a tyrant, we already have to worry about Cersei and our weak alliance with her, thought Sansa.

* * *

Cersei woke to find her bed drenched in her blood. I can’t lose another child, thought Cersei. “Taena, come here,” called out Cersei. Taena Merryweather was a Myrish woman who decided to ally herself with Cersei.

“My lady, is everything alright,” said Taena as she ran into the room. A look of concern crossed her face when she saw the blood.

“I want Qyburn here, if anyone can save my child it is him. I also want my brother here too,” said Cersei in a panicked tone of voice. Taena didn’t question why Cersei wanted Jaime instead of her betrothed, Euron. It probably helped that Euron was off on a mission to get the Golden Company for her war against Daenerys and the new King in the North.

“Of course,” said Taena before she ran out of the room. Please, I need my baby to be safe, thought Cersei as she watched Taena leave.

This child was important important to Cersei because not only could she openly say that the father was Jaime, it could also prove that the prophecy was false. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant, she decided that in spite of the fact she lost her other children, she would do everything in her power to keep her baby alive as a challenge to Maggy. It also helped that Euron didn’t care who gathered her children as long as she gave him at least one and made him the King, not Jaime.

It didn’t take long for Taena to return, but she only had Qyburn with her. “Where is Jaime,” asked Cersei through gritted teeth.

“We haven’t been able to find him, but don’t worry we have every member of the Kingsguard looking for him,” said Taena as Qyburn walked over to her.

After a few minutes it was obvious that not even Qyburn could save the baby. “Forgive me, there are some things that are even beyond my power,” said Qyburn.

“Leave,” screamed Cersei before Qyburn left.

“I will have this cleaned up, I am so sorry,” said Taena before she slowly walked backwards out of the room. When she was alone, Cersei broke down. She thought that her problems were over when she killed Margarey, but she should have known better. Not long after that Daenerys arrived with an army and three dragons. She is the Queen thought Cersei bitterly on the day she saw Daenerys ride in on her dragon. The beautiful and youthful Queen with silver hair made her feel rage that she never felt before. She had to stop the young and beautiful dragon queen before she takes everything away from her.

Cersei looked up and saw Taena walk into the room with some servants. “Forgive me, it looks like Ser Jaime Lannister has left King’s Landing,” said Taena with fear in her voice.

“Don’t worry, the dragon queen has taken Jaime from me and I will make sure she pays before she takes everything from me,” said Cersei in an emotionless voice before she got out of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding in more characters from the books only throughout the story.


End file.
